<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reckless by emmaistryingtowrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516618">Reckless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaistryingtowrite/pseuds/emmaistryingtowrite'>emmaistryingtowrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaistryingtowrite/pseuds/emmaistryingtowrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Myra and Colson catching up after hooking up and maybe, possibly developing feelings. Who knows?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reckless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the evening and Myra was already in bed because she had spent the day contemplating about her future and quite frankly it didn't look great, when she got a text from Colson.<br/>
"Hey, I'm in town for my concert tomorrow. Wanna come around?"<br/>
"Where are you staying?"<br/>
After he sent her the address of the hotel, she put her phone away. Colson and her had been friends for a long time. Or more specific, friends with benefits. So whenever he'd be in town, he would call her up, she would casually agree and show up tipsy at his hotel room. But this time the text came just at the right time, Myra just came to the end of her work contract and didn't figure out, where to go from here. A distraction was exactly, what she needed. In addition to that, she was partying way less nowadays. Partly because money got tight, but also because she didn't enjoy hooking up with random dudes like she used to. For the first time, she decided to get going right away.<br/>
Myra didn't want to think about her clothes too much but she did. Looking good without looking like you put a lot of effort in it took ironically a lot of effort. Eventually, she settled for a dress and sneakers. Friends with benefits was a stressful concept.<br/>
The hotel wasn't far away and Myra couldn't help thinking, if maybe he did this on purpose. He knew, that she was staying with her sister after all.<br/>
When she arrived at the hotel, she went straight to the bar because she knew that's where she would find the lot.<br/>
Rook was the first one to notice her. "Oh, hey. How have you been?"<br/>
"Good", she responded and smiled. She used to love hanging out with Rook and wondered, why she stopped.<br/>
"So", he said and grinned, "what brings you here? I guess.." He trailed off and let his gaze wander to Colson.<br/>
Oh, that's why, she thought and gave him a stern look.<br/>
"Okay, it's not like I'm not happy to see you. I'd love for us to hang out some more but we both know you're here on a booty call."<br/>
He was telling the truth, so she couldn't really deny it. "You've got time tomorrow?", she asked instead.<br/>
For a moment he looked surprised, then he smiled. "Yeah, let's do this. Wanna meet up for lunch?"<br/>
"Yes, I'd love that."<br/>
Myra had already spotted Colson at the bar, as soon as she walked in, and now he finally noticed her too. She focused on Rook, who held a monologue about his favourite burger place, where they would meet tomorrow, but from the corner of her eye she saw Colson coming over to them.<br/>
"Hey", said Colson and Myra went in for a hug, after which he let his eyes wander up and down her body. "You're early.”<br/>
"Yeah, I was just at home, so.."<br/>
“I guess this is my cue to leave”, Rook exclaimed, before he made his way over to the bar. Colson didn't really pay attention to him, Myra managed at least a response. “Yeah, see you.”<br/>
"So, no party tonight?", Colson asked her playfully and when she shook her head, he continued: “That I'm living to see the day, where you're home on a friday night.”<br/>
“Oh, shut it.” She nudged him with her elbow. “How are you doing?”<br/>
“Good, good.” He had this devillish look in his eyes, which send shivers down her spine. “And you?”<br/>
“Yeah, me too.”<br/>
Instead of keeping the conversation alive he just stared at her with a little smile on his lips.<br/>
Myra grew more and more self-consious under his stare and finally took iniative.
"So you wanna..?", she tilted her head towards the door. "Ya' know?"<br/>
"Actually no, I don't know. What do you mean?" He had a puzzled expression on his face.<br/>
She felt the heat rush to her face. "Fuck off. You hit ME up, remember?"<br/>
"I just wanted to tease you." He grinned and paused to take a breath. "So you wanna go to my room?"<br/>
These games were tiring but Myra wasn't going to let him win. She raised her chin and looked him straight in the eye. "Nah."<br/>
"Nah?", he asked and cocked an eyebrow.<br/>
When Myra didn't respond, he stepped closer to her and let his fingers trail down her arm.<br/>
She couldn't keep her body leaning in his direction. He noticed and smiled reassured. Oh, how she hated to boost his ego.<br/>
The hotel room was nice and clean. This was the first time the two of them would do this sober, she felt her self grow more and more insecure, even if she had slept with him before multiple times. She started looking around. "You've got booze up here?"<br/>
He turned around, revealing the bottle of Whiskey he was holding in his hand. "Did you seriously just ask that? You know me, right?"<br/>
She silently took the bottle from him and took a bit sip. "Thanks."<br/>
Colson held his hand out and she gave it back. He put the bottle to his mouth and they locked eyes. She snatched the bottle out of his hand, she desperately needed more alcohol to overcome the tension. Even though she knew it was stupid, she felt like this was way more intimate than any other time they slept together. When she licked the liquor off her lips, she noticed him staring, which finally gave her the confidence to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him.<br/>
And before she knew it, the two of them we're getting hot heavy in the hotel bed.</p><p>Right afterwards, Myra got in the shower and her thoughts flooded her brain. Sometimes she wished one of them would act on the obvious chemistry between them, that was definitely more than sexual attraction. On the other hand, maybe she only wanted to avoid thinking about her professional future. She was unemployed after all and she needed to take care of that, for now she could stay with her sister but of course, she had to move out eventually. So, she should really look for a new job, she just.. didn't want to? Also, she really liked Colson. Wrapped in a soft bathrobe, she stepped out of the bathroom and saw him laying on the bed checking his phone. He noticed her and smiled.<br/>
"You seem cozy."<br/>
"I am", she said pulling the soft robe closer around her body. Now was the part, where she would normally collect her clothes from the floor and get dressed in the bathroom, only to leave right after. The thing was, she really didn't want to.<br/>
Eventually, she started speaking again: "Hey, crazy thought...” She made a short pause and pushed her hair behind her ear. “Can I stay?"<br/>
"Sure", he said with a smile and patted on the bed. “You know, we're friends right?”<br/>
“I know, we're special friends”, she replied and he grinned.<br/>
Then they just sat next to each, both suddenly very busy on their phones. The silence grew more and more uncomfortable. But finally Myra put her phone away and turned to Colson.<br/>
“This is stupid. Talk to me. What's going on in your life? It's been so long since we last talked.”<br/>
Colson lowered his phone. “I mean, yeah. You're right. So where to start?.. Touring is fun and I'm grateful and all but I'm also exhausted.”<br/>
Myra nodded. “Of course, I get that. How are you apart from touring?”<br/>
“Good, I guess.”<br/>
It seemed like there was more to it but she didn't want to bug him. “How's Casie?”<br/>
“Oh, she's doing great!” His whole face lit up. “She's one of the best of her class, she's so smart!”<br/>
“Well, she's lucky to have you as her dad.”<br/>
“You really mean it?” Colson stared into her eyes.<br/>
“Of course, dude. Everyone can see, how much you care about her.”<br/>
He rapidly changed the subject and if Myra didn't know better, she would've sworn that he got flustered. “But what about you?”<br/>
“Oh, you know the same old life. Trying to survive, you know the drill.” Myra shrugged. ”Oh, living with my sister is actually quite nice, I mean, she's at her boyfriends flat most of the time anyway.”<br/>
They continued chatting about this and that, slowly diving into a deeper conversation. Eventually, they exchanged a lot of “do you remember, when..”-sentences, followed by laughter. Myra had forgotten, how much fun they used to have together and just in general, how funny he was. Perhaps he was one of the funniest people she knew. But she had also forgotten, how well they actually new each other. They've been friends since high school and this friends with benefits thing had only started, when she moved away. Before they were just friends, one would even say close friends.<br/>
It was around one o'clock, when some one knocked on the door and after Colson shouted “What do you want?” Rook stuck his head through the door.<br/>
“Hey”, he stopped for a moment, “I wanted to make sure, you're not like at or anything. We're heading out to crash a party. So get dressed.”<br/>
Colson looked over to Myra. “You wanna go?”<br/>
“Nah, I probably just head home.”<br/>
His gaze lingered on her for a second, then he turned to Rook. “I'll sit this one out.”<br/>
Rook tried to hide his surprise but failed miserably. “Well, in that case..” He caught himself and started grinning. “Have fun, lovebirds.” Then he was gone.<br/>
“Fuck off, Rook”, Colson yelled just before the door fell shut but he stayed motionless on the bed.<br/>
“Wanna watch a movie?”, he asked finally.<br/>
“Yeah”, Myra replied. She still wasn't sure, what she just witnessed. He didn't really stay here only  to watch a movie with her, did he? But he did say, that he was exhausted. Even though, that never stopped him before. Maybe he grew up like she did. Leaving the party life behind. Hilarious, she thought to herself. As if that was something he would ever do. Meanwhile, Colson had turned on the TV, he sat on the end of the bed and was browsing through Netflix.<br/>
Myra peaked over his shoulder. “I always meant to watch 'A quiet place', never got around to do it though.”<br/>
“Fine with me, haven't watched it either.”<br/>
Colson mixed two Whiskey Cola, while Myra was searching the room for snacks. She found a pack of Kitkats, a half eaten bag of chips and a dozen XXL-sized cinnamon-apple bagels.<br/>
“Honestly, Colson. What the fuck?”, Myra said as she presented him her findings.<br/>
He shrugged. “That's my life.”<br/>
Eventually, they made themselves comfortable on the bed and started the movie. A few minutes into the movie, Colson leaned to the side and started rummaging through his nightstand.
"Do you mind, if I..?", he asked, as he had finally found, what he was looking for. Myra turned her gaze away from the screen and looked at him. He had a joint between his lips and a lighter in his hand.
She shrugged. "Sure, go ahead." 
"Cool." Colson lit his joint and put his arm around her. Even though, she didn't want to make a big deal abut this, she couldn't stop her heart from fluttering.
Another thirty minutes, Myra could barely keep her eyes open, she fought to stay awake but eventually, she gave in. She let her body fall against Colson's and finally fell asleep with her head in his lap. He let his fingers run through her long, brown hair and continued watching till he fell asleep as well.<br/>
When she woke up the next morning, her head was resting on Colsons bare chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>